justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Dream
'"Teenage Dream"' by ''Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) edition of Just Dance 3. Dancer The coach is a woman that resembles a teenager. She changes between the following two wardrobes: Transformation 1 The coach has red hair in a ponytail. She wears a pair of blue glasses, a blue shirt with a green bunny on it, a green-and-hot pink checkered skirt, orange stockings, and a pair of blue flats. Transformation 2 In her prom look, the coach has tied hair. She has gloves on each arm (the left one is light green and the right one is orange), and wears a sleeveless teal-and-lime dress, and a pair of red high heels. teenagedream_coach_1@2x.png|Original teenagedream_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The first background is a bedroom with 4 posters, a mirror, and some lights on the floor. The second background looks like a prom on a stage with many balloons, many lights, and a sipario. There is also a red curtain and some colorful balloons behind the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Hit the sky four times with your right hand, the last time with more force. '''Gold Move 3: Pull your raised fists downward while lifting up your right leg. teenagedreamremakegoldmove123.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 teenagedreamremakegoldmove4.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Teenage Dream ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Never Gonna Give You Up * Super Bass Captions Teenage Dream ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Flirty Dress * Freedom * I'm So Soft * Letting Go * Schoolgirl Sway Trivia *When she has a nerd look, posters of other ''Just Dance 3 routines, California Gurls, What You Waiting For?, Only Girl (In The World), and Take On Me are visible in the background. The former two posters only feature the backgrounds. * The prom background had a different look during production: it was darker and in a shade of purple. * "I was alright/But things were kinda heavy" is incorrectly put in the lyrics as "I was a wreck/But things were kinda heavy". * Wesley Enriquez made two dresses for the video game Animal Crossing: New Leaf; one is called Bunny Skirt (from the first coach) and the second is called Prom Dress (from the second coach). They're the only two outfits coming from the same song. * The Just Dance 3 menu square has a poster of an unknown girl in the background, which isn't featured in the actual routine. This might be a Beta Element. * For some reason, the PS3 background contains lights that resemble the lights from Beautiful Liar, although this only happens during the "prom scene" when P2 appears. * In the remake, the green bunny on the first dancer is reversed, just like the number 1 in the remake of Futebol ''Crazy. '' Gallery Teenagedreamsqa.png|Teenage Dream teenagedream.jpg|Teenage Dream (Remake) TeenageDreamMenu.png|Teenage Dream on Just Dance 3 Teenage Dream Nerd Dancer.png|The coach in her "Nerd Look" Teenage Dream Prom Dancer.png|The coach in her "Prom Look" Teenage dream beta.png|Teenage Dream Beta Teenagedreampictos.png|Pictograms Videos Katy Perry - Teenage Dream Teenage_Dream_-_Katy_Perry_Just_Dance_3_SE Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser